


kurotsukki dragonfucking

by kalmia



Series: SASO2016 NSFW fills [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Dragons, Masochism, Painful Sex, Rimming, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-01
Updated: 2009-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7648201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalmia/pseuds/kalmia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for br5 which has the theme myth/lore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kurotsukki dragonfucking

When Tsukishima withdraws his tongue from Kuroo's ass, Kuroo guesses it's either because something's wrong, or because he wants to complain. His second guess turns out to be correct.

"Tch. Stop moving around so much, Kuroo-san."

Kuroo stops squirming and lifts his head to look at Tsukki over his shoulder.

"It's kinda hard not to, Tsukki, your tongue is really... big."

Tsukki licks his chops with said tongue, the long, sinuous muscle running between two rows of razor-sharp teeth. 

"It isn't any bigger than any other of my kind," he says. "Turn back around, I'm not finished yet."

Kuroo groans, settling on his elbows again. 

"I think you've already done a pretty thorough job, there-- _ah!_ "

His cock twitches as Tsukishima thrusts his tongue into him again, hot and never-ending. As soon as Kuroo thinks he's done, even more of it pushes inside of him, curling and twisting. He clenches his hands into fists and pushes back against Tsukishima's snout, hard cock bouncing against his stomach with the motion, pre-come dripping onto the ground. 

It's not that Kuroo doesn't want Tsukishima's tongue. He would happily let Tsukishima tonguefuck him all day, it's just. He really, really wants Tsukishima to fuck him properly. Like, with his dick. 

He almost screams with the intensity of it when Tsukishima's tongue seems to _fold in_ on itself, stretching him open wider, before moving out of him again. 

"I need to make sure you're ready," Tsukishima says, letting out a puff of breath that's hot against Kuroo's ass. Kuroo thinks he can see wisps of steam when he opens his eyes. 

As eager as he is, Kuroo needs a moment to gather himself, panting for breath and steadying his trembling knees.

"You're so loud," says Tsukki, peevishly.

"S'because it feels good," Kuroo says, his words almost a slur. "And you're going to feel good, too. I'm ready, Tsukki. I mean it." 

He wiggles his ass in what he hopes is an enticing manner. Tsukki makes a considering sort of hum, but then there's the scrape of his claws against the rock beneath them and Kuroo feels the softer scales of Tsukki's belly brushing against his back - Tsukishima is crouching over him - and then the tapered head of Tsukishima's dick is pressing against Kuroo's hole. 

Kuroo was wrong - he isn't ready. He doesn't think he'd ever really be ready, no matter how many toys he were to use on himself as practice and no matter how long Tsukishima were to spend working him open on his tongue. Tsukishima is impossibly thick inside him, stretching him open until Kuroo thinks he's going to split apart, pushing inside him more, more, more. 

When Tsukishima finally comes to a stop, Kuroo's cheek is pressed flush to the dusty ground and he thinks he might be crying, but he's barely cognizant of the rest of his body. It's like the parts of him that aren't full of Tsukishima have all vanished.

It hurts. But eventually Kuroo is able to blearily lift his head, open his eyes, and _that_ feels impossible, too. 

Kuroo feels Tsukishima's tongue trailing wet and tentative and comforting over his back, his shoulders, down his arm and over his hand. He breathes. He moves his hand underneath himself, bypasses his own cock - throbbing, full of blood - to press against his stomach where Tsukishima is making it bulge out. The pain mingles with pleasure. Or, maybe, the pain fills him to the point where it stops being pain and his mind begins to process it as something sublime and overwhelming. 

"Kuroo," Tsukishima whispers, sounding both aroused and afraid. Kuroo groans, shifts his hips minutely.

"Tsukki. _Move_ ," gasps Kuroo, and Tsukishima does.


End file.
